The Forgotten Adventure
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A story which takes place very early in Ryuji's time as a Rider. Sakakino Academy is captured by aliens and the students are abducted to be used by the aliens to invade and takeover the Earth. Well, Kamen Rider Ifrit has something to say about that.


**THE FORGOTTEN ADVENTURE**

"Oh…I can't believe I came back to this…" Ryuji groaned as he sat in class. The teacher was lecturing, going on and on about something Ryuji himself already knew. "Please…somebody shoot me."

Kotonoha Katsura sat next to him, jotting down notes as Ryuji was barely paying any attention. She smiled as she watched him trying to stay awake during the teacher's lecture. Ryuji noticed this and smiled back. At least there was one thing good about being in this class. At least he got to share it with Kotonoha.

It'd been a week since his return to this world and while he was happy to be reunited with his beloved Kotonoha, school was still a chore he would much rather avoid. Kotonoha's presence made it bearable but he didn't care much for school. It just didn't challenge him. Fighting Imagin was a challenge but the last time he'd fought one had been a week ago and he was just dying for some action.

He was going to get his wish.

The teacher ended his lecture and gave them their homework assignment before heading to the door when all of a sudden the entire building shook.

"EARTHQUAKE!" one student shouted in panic.

"Students, don't panic and go under your desks for safety!" the teacher instructed. Ryuji took hold of Kotonoha's arm and dragged her under the desk.

"You know, I was hoping for a little excitement today," said Ryuji, amused as he was on his hands and knees facing his girlfriend.

"Looks like you got your wish, Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha smiled back. She wasn't afraid. Why should she? Ryuji was with her.

The shaking stopped and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even the teacher.

Well, everyone except for Ryuji. Kotonoha saw the look on his face. "Ryuji-kun, what's wrong?"

Ryuji didn't answer and started walking up the steps to the top level of their university-style classroom. He looked out the window, pressing his hands against the glass and looked around. Ryuji snorted, "Heh, I knew I shouldn't gotten out of bed today." Kotonoha followed him up, "And I should've told you to stay home."

Kotonoha looked out the window and gasped as she backed away. What she was seeing was not their home city. "Ryuji-kun, where are we?"

"Hey, Hasuma!" Otome snapped as she turned to him. "What's going on?"

"Shut up and you'll find out," Ryuji shot back. "Because right now _they're_ coming."

"What are you talking about?" Otome demanded.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom was thrown open and several men in heavy robes and wearing black, cone-shaped helmets with red, vertical visors came marching into the classroom. They each held a staff with a seed-shaped tip that was glowing.

"Our hosts," Ryuji frowned. '_Aliens. It just had to be aliens_.'

The teacher approached invaders who aimed their staffs at everyone, yelling in an alien language. They then tapped their chest-pieces and began talking in Japanese, "You are now prisoners of the Kansheth! Surrender and do not retaliate or there will be consequences!" He said to his comrades, "Take them." The robed and cone-helmeted aliens then started grabbing students at random and one of them grabbed Kotonoha.

"No!" Ryuji shouted as he went after her only to be shot with the alien's staff. He was propelled across the room and was slammed against the wall.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha screamed.

"You are lucky that we need you all alive," the leader said before exiting the classroom with their prisoners. Kotonoha was still looking back at Ryuji who was sitting against the wall in pain.

Otome looked out the window and gasped. It was completely dark but that was only because they were indoors. The entire school building had been transported onto the alien's ship. She stepped back, in fear at what she was seeing. There were aliens dragging their schoolmates outside and she didn't know what to do. This was not her comfort zone at all.

Ryuji stood up and dusted himself off. His eyes narrowed. Those aliens had Kotonoha.

They were going to pay.

He headed to the door but the teacher blocked his path. "Hasuma-san, please return to your seat," the teacher requested.

Ryuji, however, refused, "Can't do that, Sensei." He shoved him aside and opened the door. He exited and gave the class one last look before closing the door. He was going to rescue Kotonoha and he wasn't about to let anybody stop him.

* * *

><p>Ryuji was headed down the stairs when he felt a presence. Immediately, he spun around and grabbed whoever it was.<p>

"Please don't hurt me!"

Ryuji groaned, "Oh…you have got to be fucking with me." It was Taisuke Sawanaga. He released his blazer. "What are you doing out here?" He then spotted several others. Makoto Itou, Sekai Saionji and Otome Katou were together as well. "Were you following me?"

"We want to know what's going on," said Makoto. "We saw you get out of class, and then Otome followed you and-"

"Shut up, go back to your classes, lock the doors," Ryuji ordered.

"Hey, what makes you think you can order us around?" demanded Otome. Ryuji was immediately in her face and she recoiled.

"What makes me think I can tell you what to do? How about the fact that you don't know what you're dealing with?" Ryuji growled.

"Oh, and do you know?" Otome retorted defiantly.

"You'd be surprised," Ryuji answered with a low, sinister voice. He wasn't a stranger to alien contact.

"Those people took some of our classmates," Sekai said. "They took Hikari and Nanami."

"Those were aliens," said Ryuji. "They transported the whole school onto their ship. I have a feeling that this ship is big."

"How big?" Makoto asked.

"Big enough to fit maybe millions," Ryuji answered. "Of course maybe it isn't that bad," he added. He continued downward.

"They took Kotonoha, didn't they?" Makoto asked, causing Ryuji to stop and clench his fists.

"Don't sound like you give a damn, Itou," Ryuji growled. He hated Itou. The guy had broken Kotonoha's heart. He didn't have time for this so he made his way further down. The others followed, which annoyed Ryuji. The group then ran into a couple of Kansheth soldiers who pointed their staffs at them. Taisuke screamed but Ryuji reacted quickly. He lunged, surprising them, and disarmed one of them before knocking him out with a powerful kick that sent him flying down the hallway. He duck when the other tried to fire at him and picked up the discarded staff which he fired at the soldier's chest. He cried out in pain as he was shot and Ryuji drove the end of the shaft into his stomach before blasting him against the wall. The others were stunned as Ryuji just took down the two aliens. He picked the other staff up and tossed it to them. Sekai caught the staff.

Ryuji said coldly, "The button makes it fire. Use it to defend yourselves because I sure as hell won't do it."

"I think it'll be best if we all stick together," suggested Sekai. Ryuji glared at her. "I mean safety in numbers, right?"

"Get this clear, Saionji; we are not together. In fact, I hate all of you and none of you are my responsibility. I don't care if any of you live or die. The only person I even care about is Kotonoha because she makes my life worthwhile. But if you want to come, then come, but don't slow me down or get in my way. I won't hesitate to abandon you." He went on his way.

Ryuji couldn't go out the front since the soldiers were coming and going from there so he needed to use the rear exit of the school. He looked over his shoulder to see Makoto, Sekai, Taisuke and Otome still following him. He grumbled. If they were going to ignore his warning then it was their problem. Right now he was more concerned about Kotonoha's safety.

They exited through the back of the school and Ryuji's schoolmates stared in awe at where they were. It looked like an enclosed space, a huge hall, and their school could fit right inside. Lights hung from the ceiling and there was metal as far as the eye could see. Ryuji had no time to admire his surroundings. He needed to know where Kotonoha had been taken. He closed his eyes and tried to pick up his girlfriend's scent.

"Man, there are a lot of them," Makoto said as he looked at the soldiers dragging their schoolmates out of the building. "Just how many are there?"

"At the moment, a few hundred," said Ryuji offhandedly.

"So, you got a plan, Hasuma?" Otome asked.

"I fight my way through," was Ryuji's simple answer. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"But you said there were a few hundred?" Taisuke questioned. How was one teenager supposed to fight over a hundred soldiers? Obviously, they didn't know what Ryuji was capable of.

"Yeah, that's suicide," Otome added.

"Didn't know you cared, Katou," Ryuji scoffed. He handed the staff in his hand to Otome. "You'll need that to protect yourself. Just point the big end and push the button. It'll do the rest." He walked out from behind the building and he was spotted. He smirked as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a metal belt. The students still inside the school looked out the windows to see what was going on and gasps. Murmurs were heard among them as they saw Ryuji walking towards the Kansheth soldiers.

Ryuji slung his belt on and took out his Rider Pass. "Henshin," he called as he locked it into the hollow slot in front.

"**IFRIT FORM!"**

Cries of shock and amazement were heard as Ryuji transformed into Kamen Rider Ifrit. His body was clad in black armor, worn over a blue bodysuit. His helmet sported a faceplate with red, horizontal slits that glowed malevolently. The soldiers reacted quickly as they fired at Ifrit.

What would happen next would shock the soldiers and bystanders alike.

Forming his Ifrit Dao, the Rider deflected the energy bolts fired by the aliens' staffs. They continued firing, but their attacks only managed to hit the flat side of the blades which Ryuji swung around to deflect them. He then roared, and advanced on them, dashing towards his enemies. They cried out in shock as his blades cut into their armor. Blue blood splattered all over the floor as the soldiers fell, one-by-one. It didn't matter if they had superior numbers or weapons. They were simply no match for the raw, untamed power and ferocity possessed by Kamen Rider Ifrit.

"What-what-what is he!-?" Otome cried out. This was a huge shock for her. She first thought Ryuji was crazy for confronting the Kansheth soldiers but now she was questioning her own sanity at what she was seeing.

The Kansheth continued to fall and a few of them seemed to have been frozen by ice as they were struck by the swords. Ryuji was faster, stronger, and more powerful than they ever expected from a human. According to their records, human beings in general were a weak species.

Guess this was their first time facing an exception of the rule.

Of course, Ryuji was never really human to begin with.

Tossing his swords up, Ifrit pressed a button on his belt and it called out, "**FULL CHARGE!**"

Catching his swords, he twirled them around as they were glowing, growing in power. He infused his own Ki into the blades as well. Looking at the Kansheth soldiers, he roared and brought his swords down. He unleashed a burst of blue flames which enveloped all the soldiers and this was followed by a flurry of golden energy blades which sliced them all up. The frozen soldiers were cut to pieces and Ifrit shouldered his blades.

He did manage to leave one survivor. Approaching him, Ifrit looked at him and commanded, "Take me to whoever's in charge, now." He had his swords pointed at the Kansheth soldier. "Or better yet, tell me where you've taken the students and why."

"Never!" the Kansheth spat but he found the blades crossed over where his throat was covered by armor, ready to scissor his head off.

"I wasn't asking," Ifrit said coldly. He wasn't in the mood to negotiate or argue.

"Hasuma, wait!" It was Makoto who'd called his name. Ifrit didn't turn his head or make any indication he'd even heard Makoto's voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" another voice was heard and Ifrit saw a door open in front of him. More Kansheth but one of them was different. He still wore the same uniform but his was colored red with a blue visor instead. A different rank, perhaps? He was ranked by other Kansheth, armed with their energy staffs.

"I'm guessing you're the one in charge," Ifrit said.

"That is correct. I am Commander Soru-Lack," the red Kansheth identified himself. "And who are you, warrior?"

"I am Kamen Rider Ifrit," Ifrit told him, "But you may call me your executioner."

"I've heard that the people of Earth can be arrogant," retorted Soru-Lack, "But you do not fight like a human. Scanners also indicate that you aren't human either."

Now this was news to Makoto and the others. Ryuji wasn't human?

"Well, you got that right," Ifrit admitted. "I'd rather be dead than be a human."

"So why fight for them?" Soru-Lack questioned.

"_Them_?" Ifrit snorted, gesturing to the school. "I'm not fighting for them! You can go ahead and keep them for all I care! There's only one thing I want. I want you to return Kotonoha Katsura to me."

"One human? A single human?" Soru-Lack was in disbelief. This Kamen Rider Ifrit was fighting for one human and he didn't care for the others?

"That's right, because that single human's life is the only thing that matters to me," Kamen Rider Ifrit said sternly. "Now, I want you to take me to her and I'll be on my way."

"Only after you've disarmed yourself," Soru-Lack said.

Ifrit snarled but complied as he made his swords vanish in blue flames. "There? Happy?"

"And your armor?" Soru-Lack questioned.

"And leave myself defenseless? I'm not stupid," retorted Ifrit.

"That is fair enough. Come, I will take you to where we are keeping the humans." He turned and exited with Ifrit following.

"Damn him!" Otome cursed. "He's going to sell us out only for Katsura!"

"Which makes sense," said Makoto.

"You agree with him?" Otome gaped.

"No, of course not. But I don't think he has any real reason to care about anyone else," said Makoto.

"Well, didn't you hear what that alien said? Hasuma isn't human. Why should he care?"

"He cares about Kotonoha," said Makoto. "He cares about her a lot more than he cares about us, but maybe she can convince him."

"Did he call himself 'Kamen Rider Ifrit'?" Sekai asked. "Sounds like a superhero name."

"He doesn't seem all that heroic to me," Otome dismissed.

Several Kansheth suddenly surrounded them and the group was forced to raise their hands in surrender.

"You will come with us," one of the Kansheth ordered.

* * *

><p>Soru-Lock was leading Ifrit towards the holding cells filled with humans. The cells were small rooms and instead of bars the prisoners were kept in by a thick barrier of glass. As soon as the black-clad Kansheth saw him, they all saluted, "Commander on deck!"<p>

"At ease," Soru-Lock said before turning his attention towards Ifrit. "I have taken you here to the holding area as requested. Now, which is your human?"

Ifrit scanned the cells and looked for Kotonoha until he saw her. He walked over and Kotonoha smiled as she saw his armored form. He took off his helmet and tucked it under his arm before placing his hand on the glass as Kotonoha did the same.

Soru-Lack noticed this and said, "Let the female out of her cell."

Ryuji backed away as the glass barrier slid down into the floor. Immediately, Kotonoha ran into him and hugged him. She must've been so scared.

"I knew you'd save me," said Kotonoha.

The door into the holding area opened and Kansheth were dragging Makoto, Sekai, Taisuke and Otome inside.

"These were the humans found with you," said Soru-Lack.

"Lock them up for all I care," said Ryuji as he put on his helmet, a statement which horrified Kotonoha and the others. "You can have the entire school too. I only came for Kotonoha. She's all that matters to me."

"That is quite cold of you," Soru-Lack commented.

"I'm cold-blooded," was Ifrit's response.

"I'll have transport prepared for you so you may return to Earth with your human female," said Soru-Lack.

"Before that, can you let me know something?" Ifrit asked. "Why did you capture an entire school of humans anyway?"

"They will be serving our cause," answered Soru-Lack. "We will reprogram them into sleeper agents and once they've risen to positions of power we will use them to start an invasion."

"Sleeper agents?" Ifrit cocked an eyebrow. "But you have all these weapons. I bet you could've taken Earth over at anytime. They aren't exactly advanced compared to you guys."

"It is how we have always invaded other worlds," answered Soru-Lack, "And we cannot break tradition."

"So, you take over the Earth, and then what?" Ifrit asked.

"The Earth will become a new base for our army and the humans will be put to work," said Soru-Lack. "You, of course, would do well in our army. You are not Kansheth but you are powerful. You could even train our warriors to fight like you."

"And Kotonoha?"

"You may keep her as you see fit," stated Soru-Lack. "As a pet for entertainment."

"You know, there's just a problem with your invasion plan, Soru-Lack," said Ifrit. "You see I may not care for this Earth but Koto-chan does and her opinion is very important to me. So…" He got up to Soru-Lack's face. "I can't let you invade the Earth."

The Kansheth guards aimed their staffs at Ifrit but he said one word, "Freeze."

* * *

><p>The door to the holding cell was opened as Ifrit led the escapees out. Kansheth came his way but he froze them with ice flames before continuing onwards.<p>

"I almost thought you were going to sell us out!" said Makoto.

"I was," Ifrit answered, causing him to grimace. "I mean if they were just going to abduct you that's fine by me, but they're targeting the Earth and even if I have to share it with you humans it's home. It's Kotonoha's home. You should be thanking her since she's the only factor which makes me care about the stinking planet."

"Ryuji-kun, what will we do?" Kotonoha asked.

"I have a plan," said Ifrit.

"Which is?" Sekai prompted.

"Find the teleportation controls, and send the school back," said Ifrit.

* * *

><p>Several Kansheth found Commander Soru-Lack frozen but they were able to break him out. He was angry as his visor glowed. Ifrit had taken their prisoners and was going to send them back to Earth.<p>

"Where have they gone?" he demanded angrily.

* * *

><p>Ifrit led the group into a large room. There were circular tables set on the floor with five chairs around each.<p>

"Great, now where are we?" Otome asked, annoyed.

Ifrit sniffed the air. He smelled cooking. "I think we're in their mess hall.

Kotonoha was looking around and then suddenly she gasped and screamed, "DUCK!" She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him down to the ground. The rest did as told, even Otome, as they fell flat onto the floor, narrowly avoiding the energy blast which soared over their heads.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!-?" Taisuke shouted and then he stared at a large, muscular Kansheth coming towards them and his entire left forearm was encased in a hi-tech, cannon-like weapon. His black armor had gold trim and he sported spikes on his shoulders.

"I am Sergeant Sin-Giki, and you will all come with me or face death!" the large Kansheth ordered.

"I think I'd rather face death!" Ifrit shot back as he ran towards Sin-Giki to punch him right in the face.

Sin-Giki grabbed Ifrit's fist and threw him against the wall. He followed this up with a tackle, smashing Ifrit through the wall violently. Ifrit went tumbling and groaned slightly as he picked himself up. He looked up and saw Sin-Giki looking down at him. Sin-Giki aimed his cannon and charged it up to vaporize Ifrit on the spot but the Rider had other things to do than die today. He summoned his Ifrit Dao and with two swift swings sliced the cannon clean off, leaving Sin-Giki with a bleeding stomp. The large Kansheth screamed in pain and received a shock as Ifrit hit him with a barrage of rapid fire punches, leaving dents in his armor. Sin-Giki swatted Ifrit away with his other arm but the Rider did a backflip as he soared through the air before landing in a crouching position.

Ifrit growled in agitation. "I don't have time for this." As Sin-Giki came charging towards, Ifrit used his ice powers to form a layer of ice under the Kansheth sergeant's feet. He lost his footing and slipped, sliding along the ice before crashing into the nearby wall. As he slowly picked himself up, ice started to creep up his body, covering him up to his neck.

He was stuck frozen in ice courtesy of Ifrit. He struggled to get free as Ifrit approached him.

"OK, tell me where the teleportation controls are," Ifrit demanded. It was not a question.

"Why should I tell you?" Sin-Giki growled as he shivered and struggled.

"Because I imagine that ice is getting pretty uncomfortable for you. Also, I imagine that if I froze you all the way through it's going to be increasingly uncomfortable. Maybe even painful. VERY painful. So, I think it's in your best interest that you tell me what I need to know before I start making ice cubes out of you," said Ifrit with sadistic glee.

"I shall not betray the glorious Kansheth Empire!" Sin-Giki declared proudly. Under normal circumstances, Ifrit might've admires such loyalty and dedication.

This wasn't one of those circumstances.

Ifrit snapped his fingers and Sin-Giki grunted. Under the ice, a spike had formed and pierced through the armor and into his flesh.

"Talk." Ifrit ordered.

"Never!" Sin-Giki spat defiantly despite the pain.

Ifrit snapped his fingers and more spikes stabbed into Sin-Giki's flesh and he sounded more in pain than before.

Kotonoha couldn't watch this cruel display anymore. Ryuji was torturing the poor alien. "Ryuji-kun, stop!"

Ifrit looked to her.

"I'm trying to get you out of here, Koto-chan," he said. "And the only way I can do that is to interrogate this bastard and get the answers out of him."

"You're only wasting time," she said.

"I wouldn't have to if this guy just gives me the answers I want!" he shot back. He didn't like raising his voice at her.

"You're better than this!" she cried.

"No, I'm not," said Ifrit coldly. "I'm coldhearted and selfish. The only reason I became a Rider was so I could protect you, and your family." He gazed at the rest of the students with them, "Anyone else isn't my concern."

"So you're a monster just like them," Otome accused.

"Otome, don't…" Makoto advised.

Ifrit glared at the girl, "Yes, I'm a monster. But I'm not like the Kansheth. Also, at least I admit I'm a monster, unlike some self-righteous basketball player I know."

"What was that!-?" Otome shrieked. "Now, listen here-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Ifrit roared, causing Otome to recoil and shut up. "I know what you bullies are like. Always showing off. But deep down you're all just unhappy and the only way you know how to make yourself feel better is to make someone else miserable. That's what you are, Katou. A bully. An unhappy, miserable and pathetic bully. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I bet Koto-chan represents someone you know but you can't do anything to them so you take out your unhappiness and frustration on Koto-chan. You say she thinks she's better than you. Well, considering what you do to her, I think she's better than you and always will."

Otome trembled and glared at Ifrit hatefully but he didn't care, which infuriated her. He called her pathetic.

"Oh, and I'm really tempted to leave you behind," he added. "Remember that."

The door to the mess hall was thrown open as a small group of Kansheth soldiers, led by Commander Soru-Lack. Ifrit could sense that he was not happy.

"You have humiliated me," said Soru-Lack as his soldiers took aim at Ifrit and the students. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you killed?"

"Because you want to kill me yourself," Ifrit stated. "I think there's something called the Intergalactic Rules of Combat." He declared, pointing at Soru-Lack, "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Challenge me? For what?" Soru-Lack asked.

"For their freedom," said Ifrit.

"But you claim you care nothing for them," Soru-Lack reminded.

"I know, but I'm not about to let you use them to take over the Earth," Ifrit retorted. "So, do you accept? Let me represent the people of Earth."

"And I shall represent the Kansheth!" said Soru-Lack as he tossed away his heavy robe to reveal battle armor underneath. His helmet began to depressurize. He slowly removed it from his head and the students gasped at his appearance. He was humanoid, with pointed ears and narrowed, grey eyes. Instead of hair he had a crown of several horns which jutted upwards. His skin was also white with a slight reddish tint.

"So, this is the face of the Kansheth," said Ifrit/Ryuji. He took off his own helmet and tossed it away. "Face-to-face, just the way I like it."

Soru-Lack took an energy staff and said, "For the planet!"

"For the planet!" Ryuji agreed as he conjured his Ifrit Dao.

The Kansheth and students formed a circle around the two combatants as they circled around each other. Kotonoha had her hands clasped together. She listened as her schoolmates cheered but she knew they only wanted Ryuji to win to get them out of this situation.

Ifrit was the first to make the first move as he swung one of his swords which connected with Soru-Lack's staff. The Kansheth commander retaliated by twirling his staff and thrusting it forward to hit Ifrit in the gut. He was sent staggering back but he recovered quickly to perform a flurry of furious slashes at Soru-Lack. Soru-Lack parried with his staff and then held his staff up to block the blades coming down on him. He pushed Ryuji back and jumped to perform a kick, hitting Ryuji in the face. Ryuji cocked his head from side to side and grinned. Now this was a fight and Kotonoha saw his expression. He was enjoying this.

"Come on, Hasuma! Kick his alien butt!" Otome cheered.

Ryuji performed a roundhouse kick that hit Soru-Lack in the head, nearly knocking him down. He then followed up by kneeing the alien commander in the gut and then using a kick to drive him back to his soldiers. Twirling his swords around, Ryuji prepared for Soru-Lack's next move. Soru-Lack roared and charged at Ryuji with his staff, swinging downwards. Ryuji banished his swords and caught the staff before driving his foot again into Soru-Lack's gut, tearing the staff right out of his hands. He broke it over his knee and ran towards Soru-Lack. It took one punch to knock Soru-Lack down. The commander rose up to his knees only to have a sword pointed at his face.

"Release us, send us back, and never come back to the Sol system again," Ryuji demanded.

"Yes, I will," Soru-Lack said.

"Swear on the name of your planet!" Ryuji prompted.

"I swear…" Ryuji withdrew his blade and turned his back. That was when Soru-Lack took a staff from one of his men and aimed it at Ryuji's back. He prepared to fire but then Ryuji spun around and hurled his sword at the commander. The sword spun through the air and the blade connected with Soru-Lack's neck, lobbing his head right off his body. Bluish blood gushed out from the throat as Soru-Lack's body fell to the horror of everyone who'd witnessed it.

"You swore, and you broke your promise," said Ryuji coldly. He stared at the rest of the Kansheth. "Well? Send us back or I'll send you all to an early grave."

* * *

><p>Reporters surrounded the spot where the school once stood. They were reporting and demanding answers from the authorities. Families of the abducted students were also present, wanting to know what was going on. The police were keeping them at bay.<p>

Suddenly, out of thin air, the school building reappeared right before their eyes, shocking them. The main door opened and students all started to walk out, grateful to be on Earth. Mister and Missus Katsura were pushing and shoving their way to the crowd to reach their daughter.

"Oh, Kotonoha!" Mrs. Katsura embraced her eldest daughter.

Mr. Katsura looked to Ryuji sternly and asked, "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ryuji said.

"But you still kept my daughter safe," said Mr. Katsura gratefully.

"Of course I did," Ryuji smirked. "Was there any doubt?"

* * *

><p>"How did you make them forget you were Kamen Rider Ifrit?" Kotonoha whispered to Ryuji as they rode in the backseat of her father's car.<p>

Ryuji flipped open his cell phone and explained in a hushed tone, "I sent a text message to all of them. When they opened it, they got a face full of memory erasing light. It didn't erase the memories of what happened, but it does keep my identity a secret."

Kotonoha smiled, "Convenient."

"Yes, and it'll make sure I don't get mobbed by reporters."

"What are you two whispering about back there?" asked Mr. Katsura.

"Oh, nothing," said Ryuji. "Just telling Koto-chan that the nasty aliens won't be coming back."

"What did they want?" Mrs. Katsura asked.

"Who knows? I'm just glad they aren't coming back," grinned Ryuji. He could be very persuasive. He'd scared off an alien invasion by killing their commanding officer. He even threatened he'd kill them all and leave only one of them alive. They had no choice but to abort their plan and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>


End file.
